Timeless Love
by trista1
Summary: Name should say all. Please R&R need to know.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Wish I did.

***************************************************

Author's Note: I am writing this with SailorChibiSaturn and prince_heero so please read there stories Love Chinese Style and Love A Soldiers Way.

***************************************************

**A Timeless Love.**

All she could think was why was her life like this. What did she do to be so lonely even though she was married.

Her husband was a lazy jackass of a man and god. He made her do most of the work while he sat on his ass. The only time he gets up is when he has to fight or yell at her for something she has not had time to do.

Like this morning he woke her up by yelling at her that there was no food made for him to eat and she was not at the Time Gates like she should be. All she had done was lay down to get some rest and feel fast asleep and then she had over slept. She was so tired from taking care of the house and working to make money so they could live and then she had to be at the Time Gates to and be a good wife.

"I wish I could find my soul mate like Mina did." she said to one. 

She thought sadly, 

'This is all to much but if it is how I'm to live I guess I have to.'

The next morning Trista awoke to Chronus yelling,

"Get up and help me get dressed than make brekfast."

'Why me? Why is it always me?' Trista thought.

"Chronus, remember I have a meeting with the Queen today and then a scout meeting after that. I will be home late today. I will leave your lunch in the refagerateor and your supper in the stove." she told him.

"Then you go right to the Time Gates and when you come home you better make it up in other ways." he almost yelled at her.

'That could only could mean one of two things. One would be in the bedroom and she could never do that just right. He would yell at her all the way through and then get mad because she was not with child. Two would be the kitchen. She always did the cooking right but she could not cook it fast enough for him. Oh gods what if he want both this time? How would she make it?' she thought very scard. 


	2. The Bodyguard

Disclaimer: You know it if not read chapter one.

***************************************************

**The Bodyguard **

The next day Trista limped thought she tried to hide it and she hide the bloodshot eyes with sun glasses. She knew that if she could get to Ami she would help her. Before she could get to Ami's room she passed out with a cry of pain and fraction. Hearing her cry Hotaru came out of her room when she saw Trista on the floor she screamed.

"Help me! Someone help me please."

The guards came running to see why Queen Hotaru was yelling. As the guards ran up Hotaru yelled,

"Go get Ami and one of you tell the Queen about this. You three help me get her to the infirmary."

As Trista slowly woke up she could hear voices around her saying.

"Ami, are you sure about this?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I am. Very sure about it and she will need lots of rest because of the babies." Ami said.

'Babies? What are they talking about I'm not pregnant. Am I?' Trista thought.

"What are you talking about Ami?" Trista asked very upset.

"Trista, don't worry about it you need to rest right know." said Ami.

"I have to if I do not get home and make him lunch he will be very mad at me." said Trista as tears were falling down her face.

"Trista, what's wrong?" asked Mina.

"Mina, I'm so lonely. He makes me do it all and I am so tired of it and I do not know what to do about it." Trista told her as she cried.

"Your not staying with that asshole. And I will get you a bodyguard so he cannot get to you. Know for what Ami was saying you are know caring twins." said Mina.

"Twins! I hope I can do this and be a good mother like you are." Trista said.

"You get some rest now. I will be back with a bodyguard for you when you wake up." said Mina.

Tow hours later Trista woke up to yelling in the hallway. Than Mina and this good looking man walked in.

"Trista this is Logan he is your bodyguard. I told him what he is to do. I will know leave you two to get to know each other better." said Mina with a sly smile.


	3. A New Life for Trista

Disclaimer: If you do not know by now something is wrong with you.  
***************************************************  
  
The New Life Of Trista  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was going on out there?" asked Trista.  
  
" Don't worry about it. You just rest. Queen Mina told me what you need and that you are to rest all you can." said Logan.  
  
"That's what I am afraid of. Mina what did you tell him"? Trista asked.  
  
"I told him the truth. That you had a jackass for an old man." Mina said.  
  
"Mina that was not nice. He is my god to and I have to live with that." Trista cried.  
  
"No you don't have to. You are going to stay with me for now till we can find you a place of your own. Than Logan will stay with you till you don't need him any more. By the way who do you think all that noise was from? Boy did he back off when Logan stood up to him." said Mina.  
  
"He is not much of a mate or god if he makes you do everything. You will not be able to do it now and I am going to make sure he does not try to make you. Even if you don't want me to. Got that?" he asked very forcefully.  
  
" I guess I have to deal with it. I do have duties that will take me near him and you will not be able to come. How will you deal with that?" she asked him.  
  
"I have taken care of that." said Ami as she walked into the room.  
  
"Ami what did you do?" asked Trista.  
  
"I just told the Queen that you would need some time off because of the twins. She said that you could have all the time you needed as long as you took it in the city so if you need me I could get to you right away." said Ami.  
  
"Anything else that we need to fix?" asked Logan.  
  
  
"I guess you two have thought of everything so far. I cannot think of anything." she said to them.  
  
"If everything is set she can leave but I would like to see her in two weeks. Trista you need lots of rest and to eat good at least three times a day." Ami said.  
  
As they went to Mina's home Trista thought,  
  
'How am I going to deal with this on my own. I hope I can do it like Mina has and that I can find someone to help me like that to.'  
  
When they got to Mina's house. Logan said to Mina,  
  
"Where are we going to stay it is time for Trista to get some rest."  
  
"What makes you think that I need some rest? I may went to set and talk to Mina or go for a walk." Trista said.  
  
"Ami said you need a lot of rest and I am going to make sure you get it. Mina were are we staying. If you don't follow her I will pick you up and carry you there myself. Now move." Logan said as he walked to her as if to pick her up.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Author's Note: I am co writing this.  
If you like Hotaru then read Death in Love with Destruction by SailorChibiSaturn.   
If you like Amara than read Love The Soldier's Way by prince-heero. 


	4. True Love?

Disclaimer: If you do not know it start over you will find it.

***************************************************

**True Love **

For two weeks Trista stayed at Mina's place and had a good long rest. Now she was getting tiered of just sitting around and not doing anything. She had to find something to do that Logan could not stop her from doing.

Mina and Logan walked into the room with a big smile on there faces and said to her,

"Guess what? We just found a place for you to move to and it is not that far away. That way you can come see me any time you like."

"I can fix up the house any way I went to than. I can even start on the babies room. I have lots of ideas for that." Trista said happy to have something to do at last.

"As long as you do not try to much at one time. Do a little at a time. And if you let me I would like to help you." he said to her.

'Why would he want to help her these were not his babies.' she thought and out loud she said to him,

"Why would you want to do that they are not yours?"

"I come from a big family and thought you would like the help. Guess I was wrong I will not ask again." Logan said angrily as he stomped out of the room.

"Why do you do that? He is a nice guy and he is trying to help you." Mina said.

"I don't know why but when I am around him I just say the wrong thing and hurt him. Maybe I am just going to be a lone all my life." Trista cried as she ran to her room.

In her room Trista thought, 'Why am I doing this to him he just would like to help me out. May be it could be that I do not what him to have the same kind of life I will have.'

At the same time Logan was in the backyard thinking.

'Why is she like that? All I what to do is help her. She is pretty and I would like to help her and get to know her better.'

Logan than went to find Wufei to see if he could help him. If he could not help he could at least listen to him.

"Wufei, I need to talk to you. Can you talk a little while?" asked Logan.

"Sure I can. What's up?" Wufei asked.

"I think Trista does not like me and it is getting hard to look for her because of it. Every time we are in the same room we end up in a fight. What am I going to do?" Logan asked sadly. 

"You do have a big problem there. I would just try to do your job and leave her alone as much as you can for now let her come to you." said Wufei.

"But that does not seem right. She is very pretty and should have someone take care of her." Logan said very upset about what he said.

Outside the room Mina smiled and thought to herself, 'I have one right where I thought I could know for the hard part to get Trista to see that she is in love with him.'

As she walked into the room she said,

"Trista is not that good with people because she is alone most of the time in her job give her some time she will open up. She is not sure why she does the things she is doing. Sorry I was walking by and heard you two talking."

"What do you mean? Mina tell me if it will help me do my job I did to know now." Logan said to her.

"I think I said to much. Before I tell you anything I must ask the Queen if it is ok for you to know about it." Mina said as she backed out of the room.

As Logan walked back to Trista he was thinking,

'What did she mean by that. Why would any one let a pretty girl like her all alone to work. That would be a good reason why she could not talk to him right. Maybe if I tell her about my brother and what happened to him she will open up a little bite to me.'

As Logan was going to talk to Trista, Wufei was looking for Mina. He found her in the kitchen and said to her,

"Mina don't tell Logan about Trista's job just yet he has a lot to think about and this might not help him at all."

"What do you mean? If knowing that she is the time guardian will help him why should he not know it." asked Mina.


	5. Happness At Last

Disclaimer: YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DAMN THING BY KNOW!

***************************************************

**Happiness At Last!**

"Tell me why I should not tell him that she is the Time Guardian and it better be a good reason to have her keep feeling like this." Mina stated.

"It is very good and I am not asking you to never tell him just not right know. You see not to long ago Logan found out that he has a brother. When they were little his brother was taken away to be raised by some other family. It hurt the family real bad and Logan thinks that if he was older he could have stopped it and they would be together now and happy. I'm worried that if he finds out that there is a way to go back in time that he would try to go back and try to help them and that would not be right." Wufei said.

"You are right that is a good reason but we will not be able to keep it from him. Trista may slip up and tell him when they have one of their fights. Than there are the others and some times she will have to go back to doing her job." Mina said sadly.

At that time Logan had found Trista in her room sitting on her bed crying.

"Trista, what's wrong? I would like to help if I could. I like you and I think that anyone that would make you sad is an asshole." Logan said.

"I'm sorry Logan I just guess the whole thing just caught up with me. I have no way of knowing how to bring up kids and do my job at the Time Gates at the same time. How am I going to do it?" Trista cried.

"You're not alone. I am here and I will be as long as you let me." Logan said as he hugged her.

That night Trista cried herself to sleep in Logan's arms. As she was sleeping Logan thought,

'She said she had to work at the Time Gates. What did she mean by that? I guess that I will ask her sometime soon.'

Then his mind went to what he had just found out about his family and the brother he could hardly remember. He thought, 'If I were just a little bit older maybe I could have stopped it and he would be here with me.' He soon fall asleep next to Trista.

The next morning after they ate breakfast Wufei, Mina, and Logan took Trista to see her new home. It was just three houses down from Mina's. It was a two story house painted white with dark red trim. There was a large yard that was fenced in. The yard was well kept and had lots of trees and flowers. As they walked into the house she saw that the floors were hard wood. The hall was large and white and right in front of them was a large stairway to the top floor. The stairs were hard wood and the handrail was also white. The bedrooms were large and spacious. There was enough rooms to give the twins there own room, study, playroom, guest room, and rest room. The walls upstairs were a deep blue color, and some were even a deep red. The kitchen was a light emerald color. The counter tops were a bright baby blue color and the stove was a pristine white. Altogether there were thirty rooms. Two of which were half baths. There were at least two bathrooms on each floor. The Eight guest rooms and the rooms not set aside for the babies. The rest of the rooms were Trista's and Logan's. At the back of the house they found a door they had not noticed before. Upon entering the room they realized that it was a library. If you were to put Coronus' and the public library together, this one would put them to shame. The library was elaborately built into the walls of the house. This excited Trista very much. At the back of the library it seemed part of the wall shrunk back giving her room to place the time doors if the need arose. The area was covered by a swinging bookshelf. This also gave perfect cover from enemies. At the back of each room there was a secret passage leading to a hidden room in the attic. The room could only be accessed by voice recognition and aural recognition. Also they had to use their pendants to access it as if the pendants were a key. The sensors would be able to sense if they were being forced to open the door and could refuse access. Trista took a step back and gave a silent prayer to all the scouts for their handy work to fix the house to satisfy her needs. There was no possible access through the attic itself. Making the only way in the hidden stairways. The basement was large and looked big enough to fit the crystal palace inside and still have room left. The dinning room looked as if it belonged to the crystal palace. There were no words present to describe it. The furnace was mostly western style but it fit right in to the place in the color and space.

One mouth after Trista, and Logan moved into the new house Logan asked Trista,

"Trista, I have to ask you something if you do not mind?"

"I don't mind at all. If I do not like it I will not answer it." said Trista.

"One day last mouth you said something about a Time Gate. What were you talking about? That's if you can tell me. I do know that there is some things you can not tell me." Logan said.

"Sorry Logan I cannot tell you anything about it . Not with out my Queen's say so. Why would you went to know about that?" Trista asked him.

"I'll tell you the truth but you must listen to all of it before you say anything. At first I was hoping that there was a way to go back in time because you see when I was little I had a brother and he was taken from us and I thought if I was just a little bit older I could have stopped them. As I got to know you better I now know that it would not be right to do that. I just would like to know so I can do my job better that's all." Logan told her.

Trista thought about this and said,

"I'm sorry about your brother and you are right it would not help to go back and change it. And you are right about knowing all I do so you can do your job better. I still can not tell you with out the Queen's say so. I hope you are not mad at me for it." Trista said.

"I'm not mad at you. God how could I be you are so pretty and I think I love you." Logan said than he thought,

'Did I just say that? What am I going to do know she will tell me to leave and not to come back and I will not be able to handle that.'

As he looked up at her he was shocked to see tears in her eyes as she said,

"I think I feel the same way. I do not know because of how he treated me I do not know how love is to feel. I guess we will find out together then.'

***************************************************

Author's Note: I would like to thank my co-writers for there help on this chapter I had a block and they got me going again. So thank you Prince Heero and SailorChibiSaturn! Just to let you all know there will be a tie in chapter for all the Sailor Scouts to come latter by SailorChibiSaturn.


End file.
